


All In

by MysteriouS24



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:29:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6094570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriouS24/pseuds/MysteriouS24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the day of a party hosted by Abby for the entirety of the USWNT, bets are placed on which players will hook up at the end of the night. Money isn't the only thing risked as the bets come pouring in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Bet

“I don't think you realize the depth of fucked up we're gonna get tonight,” Ashyln chuckled and slid her arm around Ali's waist as she settled onto the blonde's lap. Her eyes sparkled with amusement and a dash of mischief. Ali groaned and rested her head against Ashlyn's shoulder. 

“Do you remember the last time we did this?” Ali sighed, addressing the group. “I think I'm getting too old for this shit.” 

“Do I remember last time? How could I ever forget the world's most awkward hook up between Alex and Tobin? Oh my GOD they were so fucking jumpy for months! If they'd even brush against each other, they'd leap apart.” Pinoe cackled. “It's definitely time for another night like that.” 

“No. Not another night like that, ever.” Hope plopped down next to Pinoe on the couch across from where Ali and Ashlyn sat wrapped in each other. She rolled her eyes, doing her best to look disgusted by their affection, even though secretly, she loved how sweet they were with each other. 

“What was wrong with that night?” Kelley asked, joining into the conversation easily. She scooted herself between Hope's knees and sat on the floor, a carmel apple sucker between her lips. Her arms rested comfortably on Hope's knees. Ashlyn and Ali shared a look of faux disgust; Kelley and Hope could be sickly sweet together. Pinoe smiled at them, her keen eyes zeroed in a small red mark that suspiciously resembled a hickey on Kelley's neck. She quickly looked away when Hope shot her a look. Ali laughed, noticing the exchange before she addressed Kelley.

“There was so much lesbian activity that night, I think Jill was going to kill us all. She's got it hard enough dealing with me and Ash, not to mention you and Hope-” Hope cleared her throat and clenched her jaw and Kelley giggled. 

“After that night, almost the entire team was questioning their sexuality. Well, all the previously heterosexual ones anyway,” Ashlyn continued for her girlfriend. A smile played across her lips as she remembered the hungover team following the night of drinking and debauchery. A game of truth or dare flirted with the boundaries of some of the women, enough for the spark to grow into a flame between several of the players. Some had since fizzled out never to be revisited, while others continued to grow. Even Carli had admitted to kissing Becky in the bathroom, although both of them agreed it was more curiosity over mutual attraction. 

“Exactly! That's why I'm looking forward to this so much!” Pinoe exclaimed, jumping to her feet. “I'm starting a betting pool, it's final.” She shot a look to Hope, daring her to challenge her. Hope put her hands up in surrender. 

“The last thing I'm gonna do is place bets on who is going to sleep with whom. I didn't like it when you did that with Kelley and myself; I certainly am not going to inflict that on my team mates.” Hope said firmly. Kelley leaned backward, placing her head in Hope's lap and looking up at her. A grin spread across her freckled face and Hope did her best to avoid meeting her eyes. The blush that crept up the goalkeepers neck gave away her mindset to everyone involved in the conversation but the group was smart enough not to address it. The romance between Kelley and herself had long been a sore spot for Hope, who had adamantly insisted she was straight for years all the while occasionally taking Kelley to bed. She had finally admitted to herself that she wasn't as straight as she thought; she and Kelley had been all but inseparable since. Carli had made a mild joke about it not long after and Hope didn't speak to her unless she absolutely had to for three days. Since then, no one dared to bring up Hope's change of heart. 

“Well, I'm personally gonna bet on Tobin and Steph, myself,” Ashlyn said casually. Ali scrunched her face. 

“You just want McCaffrey to be gay,” She asserted.

“I want everyone to be gay,” Ashlyn snorted in response and Pinoe grinned. “Put me down for one hundred on Tobin nailing Hood Rat.” 

“Nah, that's not gonna happen. I'm going with Kling and Moe.” Kelley said. Hope's mouth dropped open, mild offense painted her features. Kelley rolled her eyes in exasperation. “Don't even act scandalized, Solo. After Alyssa walked in on us in the hallway last time, you've lost the ability to try and act like you're not just as dirty as the rest of us,” she smirked. 

“You should watch that mouth of yours, KO,” Hope warned, the corners of her lips twisted into an evil grin. “Or else anyone betting on another O'Solo hook up tonight will wake up poorer tomorrow morning.” Her voice was low and mildly threatening yet aloof. Nevertheless, Kelley's cocky smile melted from her face. Mild panic danced across her face. 

“Oh shit,” Pinoe laughed again. “The shit talk is real. Alright, so we've got a Klingenmoe hook up down, a McTobin tryst. Any other takers?” Hope shushed the midfielder quickly when the rest of the team made their way into the room.

“Did I hear my name?” Tobin approached the group, rubbing sleep from her eyes. 

“No. Nope. We weren't talking about you,” Kelley piped up and smiled. Tobin raised an eyebrow and shook her head.

“Oh-kay then. Hey, can you guys keep an eye out for the jeans I was wearing yesterday? I can't find them...” She glanced around the room as if she would find the pants folded neatly on a side table.

“Maybe check with McCaffrey,” Ashlyn grinned cheekily. Ali elbowed her ribs, doing her best not to laugh out loud.

“Why would Steph have my pants?” Tobin asked inquisitively, her brow furrowed further in confusion.

“I don't know, why WOULD she have your pants, Toby?” Pinoe interjected and grinned.

“You guys are fucking weird,” Tobin mumbled and walked away, finding a place to stand in between Alex and Steph a few feet away. Ali burst out with laughter, losing the battle with her will to keep a straight face. 

“Okay, I'm with Ash on that McTobin sitch.” She added when Steph rested her head on the wingers shoulder casually. 

“And I'm with Kell on Klingenmoe,” Pinoe added. “So here's the deal then, if McTobin hooks up, Kelley and I will lose the bet and have to pay up. BUT if Klingenmoe hooks up, Krashlyn over there coughs up the dough. If neither happens, we all have to take care of Hope's chickens for a week.” Hope pursed her lips.

“You're not touching my chickens, Rapinoe. Last time, you almost lost Cruella.” Hope's eyes wandered the group thoughtfully. “If neither one happens, you all have to take all the players under twenty one out while the rest of us party.” Hope smiled wickedly and Pinoe narrowed her eyes.

“It's on, Solo.”


	2. Poker Face

Drink in hand, Pinoe scanned the crowd. Her deep brown eyes were sharp, every detail registered in her mind. Groups of three and four scattered across the large, open room. Nearly everyone had a drink in hand, which she was happy to see. The more sloshed everyone got, the more likely there was to be sexy rendezvous between team mates.

Familiar laughter reached her ears and she turned to find Kling and Moe sauntering into the room together. “Target spotted,” she mumbled to herself and started toward them when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

“Hey blondie!” Abby exclaimed and pulled her old teammate into a tight hug.

“Abbs! Yo! I was wondering where you were. Thanks for offering your house up for yet another party,” She said, sincerely. Abby nodded, her eyes wandering the room happily.

“No problem. You know I live for shit like this.” Pinoe hummed in agreement, not wanting to be rude at all but she needed to get drinks for her two unsuspecting friends, to help facilitate their hook up. Abby leaned closer. “So I heard a little something about a betting pool. I wanna get in on that. Who are we looking at this time?” Pinoe laughed loudly, quickly clapping her hand over her mouth as she was awarded with a couple questioning looks from her friends.

“McTobin and Klingenmoe,” Pinoe mumbled back. “I put my cash on Klingenmoe, personally.”Abby looked thoughtful in response as she watched Moe crash into Carli while bringing drinks to where Kling sat, waiting. 

“I don't know, though. They've been inseparable for years and I've never gotten the feeling they were into each other like that. Tobin and McCaffrey though? Steph is following her around like a puppy.” Abby jerked her head over in their direction, calling attention to the small group in a darker corner of the room. Tobin and Alex were chatting while Steph stood to the side, looking mildly uncomfortable but basking in the presence of Tobin. 

“You might be onto something there. The question that you have to ask yourself is whether or not Tobin is interested, or if Hood Rat is just crushing hard.” As soon as the words slipped from her lips, Tobin slid her arm around Steph's waist and pulled her close to her side. Abby raised her eyebrow and smirked.

“She looks interested enough. Sign me up for some McTobin lovin'.” Pinoe nodded and watched Abby walk away without another word. The stakes were mounting and she was NOT a person who enjoyed losing. With her jaw set, Pinoe advanced toward her unsuspecting friends and hoped her smile didn't give her away.

* * *  
“We can't lose this bet,” Ashlyn mumbled in Ali's ear. Her eyes were locked on Pinoe who had sidled up to Kling and Moe before turning to shoot a quick wink in Ashlyn's direction. 

“Are you still on that?” Ali scoffed. “It's not like you don't have the money to pay up.” She sipped her drink and kissed Ashlyn's ear softly. “Klingenmoe and McTobin aren't the only options tonight, after all.” She whispered, hoping to distract the blonde away from the bet. Although Ali's breath tickled her skin and sent shocks throughout her body, she refused to be distracted. This was war, after all. 

“It's not about the money, it's about pride,” Ashlyn responded haughtily, pulling away from Ali, successfully dodging her advances. The brunette sighed, knowing she was fighting a losing battle. Silently cursing Pinoe and her games, she decided to humor her girlfriend.

“So what are you going to do about it?” She asked and took a deep drink from her glass. Ashlyn was silent for a few minutes, her eyes never leaving the spot where Alex, Steph and Tobin stood.

“We have to take Alex out of the equation. Gotta distract her. Tobs will never go for Hood Rat if she's around Tampax all night.” She said, thoughtfully. “The real question, my gorgeous sidekick, is what could we possibly do to get Alex away from Tobin?” 

As Ashlyn stared at her friends, a evil grin slowly slid across her face.

“I have a plan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter but the fun continues! What are your thoughts? Any ideas on what might happen next?


	3. Calling The Bluff

Alex was determined to keep the smile pasted on her face, even though deep down she was jealous and, completely honestly, hurt. She knew logically that she didn't really have a right to be; Tobin and her weren't a 'thing' save for that one night. Ever since she had broken things off with Servando, she had wondered if they had found something in each other. She always pushed it away but she couldn't anymore when she saw Tobin with her arm around Steph's waist, comfortable. Natural; it made her stomach twist uncomfortably. 

'That should be me,' She thought, wistfully gazing at Tobin's hand, resting on her teammate's hip like it was a normal thing. 

“Alex?” Tobin asked, waving her hand in front of her eyes. She flinched and refocused her eyes on Tobin as she brought her back to reality. Her smile made the forward's heart speed up more than she would have liked to admit and she found herself blushing, thankful for the low lighting in Abby's open concept living room.

“Hey, sorry,” She said, offering a wan smile in response. The only thing she could do was hope that the other woman couldn't see the pain and longing in her eyes. Honestly, her game face was never her strong suit and once her friend could always see right through her. Tobin stepped closer to her and took her hand. Alex's breath momentarily caught in her throat and she commanded herself to breathe normally. Tobin didn't seem to notice. 

“Are you feeling okay?” Tobin asked, almost imperceptibly shifting so Steph wouldn't catch the interaction between the two of them. As much as she liked her new teammate, and was even a little curious in the occasional spark between them, Alex had to come first. 

“Yeah. Yeah I'm fine I just zoned out for a minute there,” Alex squeezed Tobin's hand reassuringly. Tobin held her gaze, her eyes searching her friend's. She wasn't convinced. She saw sadness in her eyes and assumed it had to do with her separation from her husband. Even so, the longer she stood the close to her, the harder it was for her not to pull Alex into a deep kiss. 

“Okay,” She finally replied and let Alex's hand drop. Both of them felt a mixed sense of relief and disappointment, unbeknownst to the other. Although they had parted physically, their eyes still locked. It was all she could do not to gasp aloud when her mind suddenly flashed back to the way Tobin had felt, pressed against her body, both of them letting their hands wander freely for the first time. And the last. Alex shook her head, breaking their eye contact.

“Hey guys!” Ashlyn's voice cut through the mounting sexual tension, jarring both of them back into the crowded room. “Great party, huh?” The blonde's white teeth and blonde hair made her look almost like a photo negative in the dark room. Alex found herself unintentionally grinding her teeth in irritation. Ashlyn could have the worst timing. 

“Not enough alcohol,” Tobin commented, lifting her nearly empty tumbler of what was likely whiskey. 

“Looks like McCaffrey is out, too,” Ashlyn commented, motioning to Steph's empty hands. “Come on, let's go grab some more.” She swept her hands easily to the small of both of their backs and led them toward Abby's incredibly impressive full bar, shooting Ali a quick look over her shoulder. Ali sighed. Time to distract Alex.

* * *

Steph slipped away, unnoticed by Ash and Tobin. Her jaw clenched with irritation, she ducked away, finally finding a partial hiding place next to a pillar that hid her from the view of the bar. With one thing on her mind, she searched the various groups hoping to find the blonde easily in the dark. Her eyes narrowed as she found Pinoe easily, laughing with Kling and Moe. She darted over, her heart sped up as she half expected Ashlyn to intercept her. Relief replaced her fear when she sidled up next to her new teammate. 

“Pinoe,” She whispered in her ear, causing the midfielder to jump, startled by the young woman's sudden presence. 

“Holy shit, McCaffrey! You scared the hell out of me!” As if to highlight her point, Pinoe rested her hand on her chest over her heart.

“I have a bone to pick with you,” Steph said seriously. Her eyes never left the older woman's, as if challenging her to say no. 

“Woah there, calm down Hood Rat. Let's go talk,” Pinoe suggested, placing her hand on the small of Steph's back, she guided her away from the threesome. Kling and Moe waved casually at the pair and went back to their conversation without skipping a beat. 

“I know about the bet,” she hissed, leaning close to her teammate. Pinoe's eyebrows raised in surprise a second before she laughed. “It's not funny, Megan.” Steph's voice was hard and the blonde stopped laughing, momentarily surprised only to burst out laughing harder. She gripped her stomach, all but howling with laughter. The young woman shifted her weight to one of her feet, her lips pursed, waiting for Pinoe to pull herself together. 

“Well, do you wanna place a bet or what?” She asked when she was able to breathe, wiping a tear from her cheek. Steph crossed her arms over her chest, her lips set in a straight line. She looked like she was doing her best impression of Hope. With a few more years of practice, she might have the look down but at the moment, Pinoe thought she looked like an angry kitten. 

“I'm gonna offer you a deal. I'll help you with Klingenmoe because you're failing terribly but I get half of the winnings when they get together.” Steph smirked, raising one of her eyebrows. Pinoe stood speechless for a moment, a feat that was typically almost impossible to achieve.

“Don't you want to...you know...with Tobin?” She stuttered. Steph sighed in frustration and grit her teeth.

“No, I don't. I want Tobin and Alex to stop being dumb now that Servando is out of the picture and get together. I love Tobin, but god I'm so fucking tired of hearing her bitch and moan about how bad she wants to be with Alex,” her voice accented when she swore and Pinoe looked around, a little paranoid.

“Wanna bring it down a notch there, friend?” She suggested. Steph rolled her eyes. 

“You either take the deal or I tell everyone.” Pinoe was astonished, but impressed. The young woman was undoubtedly tough, but threatening a teammate as a brand new call up took some nerve. She couldn't help but grin.

“You got it, kid. I like your style” When Pinoe put her hand out, Steph took it firmly and they shook. 

“What are the bets at this point in time?” The young woman asked, all business. Pinoe furrowed her brow, thinking hard.

“At this point, Abby, Ashlyn, Ali, Carli, Broon, JJ, A-Rod and Cap are on the McTobin ship, all in at one hundred dollars each. Only myself and Kelley are pulling for Klingenmoe.” Steph's eyes widened.

“Cap, Broon AND Carli?!” She exclaimed. Pinoe nodded. “This is going to be harder than I thought, then. We need a plan.”


	4. Fold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, dealing with some writer's block and an illness. Hope you enjoy!

“What's up with Pinoe tonight?” Moe asked, leaning closer to Kling. Her eyes flashed the surrounding area quickly, as if checking for eavesdroppers who might have something to say regarding her question. Kling nodded thoughtfully, considering Moe's question. Pinoe had been more attentive than usual. Ever the social butterfly, the blonde was usually flitting between groups, calling for dance offs and drinking contests, as well as various other activities that got crazier throughout the night. 

“I don't know, but she's up to something,” Kling jerked her head toward where Pinoe stood with Steph. Both of them looked serious, distracted and intense. Moe raised her eyebrows.

“It looks pretty serious,” she said mildly. “Shit, I hope it's not some kind of practical joke. Usually we're on in those! Is she replacing us with McCaffrey?!” She squared her shoulders as if she was about to take Pinoe on, one on one. Kling placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

“Moe, that would never happen. But the idea of a practical joke is intriguing. I say we plan to get her before she can get us.” She tapped her fingers on her chin, thinking hard. “Nothing dumb like jumping out to scare her. That's some Tobin shit. We're beyond that.” Moe's eyes lit up suddenly. With her cheeks flushed from the alcohol, it gave her an almost cartoonish look. Kling giggled; obviously the drinks were working their magic on the pair. 

“Come with me,” Moe insisted. Before Kling could respond, the younger woman pulled her by her wrist out of the room and up the stairs. 

* * *

“Why did you drag me out here, it's cold,” Alex asked Ali, mildly irritated. 

“I know, I'm sorry I just wanted to tell you the good news,” Ali's toothy smile spread across her face. She would much rather be inside by Ashlyn's side but if truth was told, she WAS very excited to finally get to tell someone the news, even if it was Ash's way of distracting the forward to win a stupid bet. 

“What?” Alex asked, all previous frustration dissipated as she searched her teammate's face excitedly. “Did you get that new sponsor you were hoping for?” Ali shook her head and leaned closer to Alex.

“Ashlyn proposed to me,” she whispered. Alex gasped and took a step back. The honest shock on her friend's face made Ali laugh loudly. When Alex joined in, she couldn't help but feel good about telling her, even with the current circumstances. Ashlyn wanted to win the bet and Ali had been dying to tell SOMEONE. Could it be a win/win?

“No! Really? Finally?” Alex grabbed her left hand but frowned when she didn't find the sparkly new ring she was hoping for. 

“Yes, really! I obviously can't wear the ring right now but it's gorgeous! Here, I'll show you.” Ali pulled her phone out and pulled up an image of the ring nestled safely in the box. Alex gasped and grabbed her phone away. 

“Is that a Tiffany box?” Her raspy voice cut through the night and Ali shushed her before giggling and nodding.

“Yeah, can you believe it? Platinum band, princess cut center diamond, four carats like....I looked it up,” Ali bit her lip, not sure if she should continue but Alex knew her well.

“How much was it? Tell me! I won't say a word,” She was bouncing with excitement and Ali couldn't help but grin, happy she was able to put a smile on Alex's face.

“Eleven thousand three hundred dollars.” She admitted. 

“Shit!” She exclaimed and quickly clapped her hand over her mouth. Ali nodded. 

“But look at the fucking thing!” The two leaned over the picture, looking at it as if it were a new baby. 

“I need to see this in person,” Alex said softly.

“See what?” Tobin asked and Ali snatched the phone, shoving it back into the pocket of her jeans. 

“Nothing!” Ali felt her face flush and she looked down. 

“God everyone is acting so weird lately! Have either of you seen Steph?” She asked. Ali shook her head. Tobin shrugged. “That's okay, I've actually been wanting to talk to you all night, Alex. Do you mind if I talk to her alone?” She asked Ali. 

“Oh yeah, no, that's fine I'll just go find Ashlyn,” She mumbled and backed away from the two before making her way back inside. Ashlyn was on her immediately.

“I just saw Tobs go out there, why are you here? Operation distract Alex!” She insisted, all but stomping her foot. 

“She asked to talk to her alone. Steph is missing anyway, so if anyone fucked up, it was you.” Ali grinned at her fiancee's frustration. “I don't think we're going to win that little bet,” She dropped her voice low and pressed herself against Ashlyn's body. “But I have a bet I'd like to make,” Ali purred before kissing the blonde's neck, right below her ear. 

“W-what would that be?” Ashlyn asked, this time losing the battle against Ali's suggestive teasing. 

“I bet,” She breathed, nibbling on her ear, “That if we go to bed early,” She continued, pleased to feel Ashlyn's heart-rate increase substantially. “I could make it very, very hard for you to keep quiet.” She finished, making sure to plant her last kiss on the one spot that always worked: right under her jawbone. She was rewarded with a shudder. 

“You're on,” Ashlyn growled and pulled Ali toward the guest room they shared next to Pinoe.   
* * *

It was cold enough for the pair of them to see their breath but the uncomfortable silence between them was worse than the wintery air. Tobin sat next to Alex, both of them leaned back so they rested their weight on their hands as they examined the sky. Tobin was at a loss for words. She felt Alex slipping away from her each passing second but couldn't think of a single word she could say to bring her back. She sighed. Their fingers rested mere inches apart but Tobin couldn't find the strength to bridge the gap between them. 

It had been a night like this when they had broken down walls and thrown caution to the wind, finally giving into something they had been wanting to explore for a very long time. Ever since that night, Tobin had wanted to taste, touch and feel everything she had felt that night but Alex had been reserved and disconnected. In silence, Tobin's heart broke; she spent months putting the pieces together and doing her best not to let on to Alex or the world how damaged she really was. 

Then, without warning, Alex left Servando and had remained tight lipped about the entire ordeal. Tobin had often wondered if it had anything to do with her, but had never wanted to ask. Alex had assured her that the night they were together was okay with her husband and she was too caught up in the moment to ask any further questions. She felt guilty that it had ever happened, disappointed in herself for allowing Alex such a large space in her heart without even knowing it, hurt that she seemed to have gotten left behind and under it all, Tobin felt excitement at the possibility of holding Alex again. And maybe more.

Sill hesitant but brave, Tobin rested her fingertips on top of Alex's. She was terrified for a moment that she would pull away or even get angry. When she didn't, instead of relief, Tobin felt her stomach drop like a rock. 

Tobin locked eyes with Alex, questions whirling through her mind like a hurricane. Was this the alcohol? Did she even want to approach this door again, let alone open it? She couldn't break eye contact even if she had wanted to, and she had to admit, Alex's fingers on hers felt good. 

“Alex, I-” Tobin started but the forward shook her head. “Just-” She tried to continue but was cut off abruptly when Alex kissed her.


	5. Ace In The Hole

Moe tiptoed into the room Abby had assigned to Pinoe, her liquid eyeliner clutched in her hand tightly. Behind her, Kling giggled almost ceaselessly.

“Shh...” Moe motioned for her to quiet down which only made her friend giggle louder. 

“What are we doing?” Kling whispered loudly. Her eyes adjusted to the dark of Pinoe's room easily and she glanced around her surroundings. It looked as if Pinoe's suitcase had exploded over her bed; socks, underwear, shirts, jeans and all other types of clothing littered the bed. Moe tripped over a lone shoe, causing her to curse loudly as she hit the ground. 

“Shhh!” Kling insisted, clapping her hand over her own mouth when she guffawed.

“Look what I found!” Moe said softly, almost as if she was in awe. A grin spread across her face as she held up a full, unopened bottle of whiskey. “Do you think Pinoe will notice if this is missing?” She asked rhetorically as she opened the container and took a drink directly from it. Her face scrunched momentarily before she took another gulp.

“Yo, share the wealth!” Kling said indignantly. Moe passed her the bottle before she clumsily rose to her feet. 

“Come on,” she insisted before taking a few steps toward the en suite bathroom. “Man, why does Pinoe always get the good room?” She grumbled. 

“Age before beauty,” Kling smirked and followed her friend into the bathroom, flicking the switch to turn the light on as she entered. 

“No!” Moe yelled, leaping to the door and quickly switching it off. “If someone sees the light on, we'll get caught! Shut the door,” She added. Kling shut the door quickly. 

“So what's the plan here?” Kling poured the two of them another drink using the small paper cups on the counter. The only light in the room was a blue night light that cast a soft glow in the otherwise pitch black room. 

“I'm gonna draw a spider on her toilet paper roll. She doesn't like those,” Moe took the drink Kling offered her gratefully. 

“A spider?” It was true, Pinoe screamed like a baby anytime she was faced with a spider, big or small. Surely she would notice that it wasn't a legitimate spider, though. 

“Yeah. She'll scream like Abby that one time Syd dropped ice water on her while she was showering. Then, we'll jump out from behind the shower curtain and scare her again but,” Moe paused and took another sip of her whiskey. “We're gonna paint each other's faces up all scary with my eyeliner.” 

Kling was silent for a few moments. “That's really dumb, Moe.” She said and Moe's face fell. “I love it! Let's do it!” 

* * *

Alex's kiss took Tobin by surprise but she found herself leaning into her readily. Too soon, Alex pulled away, but just enough that their lips were no longer pressed together. Her head swam with the taste Alex left on her lips, so familiar but alien at the same time. Not hesitating this time, Tobin placed her hand gently on Alex's face and pulled her in. 

The heat was unexpected. Tobin had thought she had done a decent job, burying her desire for her friend but the way she was kissing her testified otherwise. Her tongue traced Alex's bottom lip before it met softly with hers. Long, deep and slow, their kisses continued. Tobin pulled her onto her lap and Alex's fingers ran through her hair before pressing on her neck, pulling her even deeper into their embrace. 

Tobin's hands explored expertly, lingering on the soft skin of Alex's neck before traveling down her sides slowly. She bowed into Tobin, a soft whimper escaped her unconsciously when her fingers brushed over her hips. Electrified by her response, Tobin nibbled on her lip, pushing her hands up the back of Alex's shirt at the same time. 

Alex pulled away quickly, gasping and pulling at Tobin's arms. “Your hands are freezing,” She exclaimed, holding the other woman's hands in her own before resting her forehead against Tobin's. “I don't want this to stop, though. Maybe should talk inside somewhere?” Tobin smiled, glad the dark of the night could cover up how flushed she was in the face from the encounter. 

“Pinoe's room,” Tobin suggested. “Or we could go to my hotel room, I can call a cab...” She started to reach into her pocket to pull her phone out but Alex resisted.

“We should talk first. Pinoe's room should be good.” She said gently. Tobin's forehead creased with concern and Alex smiled, kissing her softly. “Not a bad talk. Just a talk, promise.” 

* * *

“That spider looks like a raisin,” Kling commented. She was quickly rewarded with a slap on the shoulder from Moe.

“I'm doing the best I can!” She ripped the toilet paper sheet off, throwing it unceremoniously into the toilet before she started over again. For the twelfth time. Her tongue poked between her lips, her brow furrowed in intense concentration. Kling watched her rather than the drawing, enjoying the facial expressions that danced across Moe's face. 

“There!” Moe said suddenly, obviously extremely proud of herself and the effort it took to make the eyeliner spider. Kling examined it carefully.

“How many legs is it supposed to have? Six or eight, I can never remember.” Moe grinned widely.

“I don't think it matters, Pinoe isn't gonna sit here counting the legs. But you're cute,” She giggled, leaning close to plant a kiss on Kling's cheek. At the last second, she turned her head and Moe's lips pressed against hers.


	6. The Odds

Later, both of them would look back on the first time they kissed and blame the alcohol and the “romantic” lighting in the bathroom but they both felt a spark they were curious to explore. Kling leaned into the kiss, even more intrigued when Moe placed her hands on either side of her face, holding her there. 

Incoherent thoughts paraded through Kling's head before they were wiped cleanly away when Moe pressed closer, her hunger becoming ever more apparent with each passing second. One thing neither one of them had accounted for was the effect the alcohol had on their senses, which included balance. Both were jarred back to reality when Kling suddenly tipped backward, bringing Moe with her . Her head hit the wall next to the spider-decorated toilet paper with a dull thud. 

“Fuck,” she whined, placing a hand behind her head to test the newly tender spot. Moe frowned, still partially laying on her teammate's body in an extremely awkward position. Her legs kicked out behind her when she fell with Kling, which caused her back to bow.

“You okay?” Moe asked. Kling nodded in response. She shuffled backward as gracefully as her slightly drunk body would allow her to before she rose to her feet and extended an arm to help Kling up. 

As they stood, face to face, both were equally surprised to find there was no awkwardness between them. Kling felt relief; there was a reason she had never come on to her friend in the first place. She had seen it time and time again, people with good intentions and fantastic friendships turn to dust and completely blow away the morning after. Alex and Tobin had nearly lost each other that way, right around the time that she was considering entering into a new relationship dynamic with her partner in crime. They testified truth to her previous stance on friendships turned to romance. 

At the same moment in time, Moe had different thoughts drifting through her head. Aside from a few random thoughts here or there she had never considered her friend and teammate a romantic or sexual contender. Yet, the way they had connected brought to light a need she had either never realized or one she preferred to bury under the rug of heterosexuality. The spark left her wanting more, to discover this shiny new part of herself that she didn't know existed. 

So when she kissed Kling for the second time, she did so with purpose and intent. Careful to push her against the counter to avoid further mishaps involving kissing and gravity, she was pleased when she felt Kling's hands press against the small of her back. The invitation for more broke a dam in Moe; she plunged her hands into the other woman's hair, throwing caution to the wind. 

Kling decided the same thing at the same time and did her best to flip herself so Moe was pressed against the counter which unfortunately led to her stepping on her foot. 

“Ouch,” Moe exclaimed through their kiss and Kling pulled back. “No, don't stop,” she commanded, waving her mild pain away and pulling her back in, bumping her lip against her teammate's tooth in the process. Ignoring the throbbing pain in her lip, Moe kissed her deeply, surprised she had such a deep rooted sense of need. Just how long had she been in denial? It was hard to say but the realization that it must have been quite a while hit her and Kling at the same time when she pulled the older woman's shirt over her head, breaking their kiss just long enough for the fabric to clear her head before she immersed herself once again.

Kling's skin was softer than she would have thought, alive and warm under her hands. She didn't protest when she was lifted onto the counter and reacted by tying her legs tightly around Kling's waist, holding her hips close against her own.

Before long, she found herself panting. The knowledge that there were too many articles of clothing between the two of them became apparent. Their kisses were fiery, enough so that the moment Kling trailed from her lips to her neck, Moe saw no other option but to take the lead. Her hands ran down the other woman's sides, resting on her hips before she unbuttoned her jeans, sliding her fingers around the tight waistband. It was more than a hint, it was a demand without words. A demand that Kling wouldn't ignore, much to Moe's relief, when she fumbled with the buttons on her shirt. 

Kling's breath came quicker with each button she released. Inches of skin on her longtime friend's chest were exposed little by little; of course, she had seen Moe naked many times before but in this context, everything about her seemed brand new. Who was this woman with her legs tied behind her? It was going to be fun to find out. Finally free of the buttons, Kling pushed the shirt down past her shoulders, her lips connecting hotly with her chest, right above the hem of her bra. As her lips brushed the warm skin, her head hit Moe's jaw, causing the younger woman to yelp softly.

“Shit, sorry Moe!” Kling whispered, trying her best to meet her friend's eyes in the near black of the bathroom.

“It's okay. I'm fine,” Moe panted, unphased by the continued assault on her body. “Take off your pants,” she added, blushing slightly. She was grateful for the darkness in the bathroom; her voice sounded more in control and sure than she really was. Her legs freed Kling who ducked down, the rustling of her kicking her jeans off sent her heart-rate soaring. She was almost sure it would beat out of her chest. 

Fumbling with the button on her own jeans, which were tighter than Pinoe's tightest skinny jeans, she pushed them down around her hips. The cold of the granite counter top made her gasp when it touched the back of her thighs but Kling's hands were back on her so the discomfort left as quickly as it came. 

“Help me with my jeans?” Moe asked softly. She was aching to feel her soft lips back on her skin, especially with the nuisance of clothes being all but absent. 

“Yeah,” Kling whispered before she grabbed the bottoms, trying to pull them free. “Jesus, how did you get in these?” Moe snorted, still wiggling. 

“Very carefully,” She responded a second before one of her legs was freed, causing her to kick Kling in the face. 

“Fuck!” Kling exclaimed, somehow catching her balance before she fell. Moe giggled.

“I blame the booze,” She slid her leg out of the other side and pulled Kling close to her again. “It won't be this weird next time.” She promised and brushed her lips against her friend's, softly, teasing, as her hand slid down the waistband of her underwear.

* * *

Somehow, Alex and Tobin were able to sneak away from the party unnoticed. Pinoe's room sat next to Ashlyn and Ali's; Abby had a lot of room but quite a few of them had chosen to set up shop at a hotel rather than Abby's place which left Tobin and Alex without a space of their own to talk. Knowing Pinoe, though, she would be one of the last ones to go to bed. Tobin was pretty sure they'd be able to talk without much interruption.

Silence stretched between them again once they had settled on the edge of Pinoe's bed. Light from the streetlight illuminated Alex's face but otherwise the room was dark. The shadows on her face made her look even more stunning than usual and Tobin found it hard to look away. Finally, she cleared her throat.

“What did you want to talk about?” She asked softly. 

“Us,” Alex's raspy voice was low, as well and Tobin leaned in so she wouldn't miss a single syllable. Us. That one word that held so much promise, so much fear and uncertainty. Was it possible that “us” was even a possibility? 

Alex played her bracelet restlessly, the sound of their breathing filling up the mostly quiet space. Every once in a while, the sounds of Ashlyn and Ali attempting to be quiet reached their ears. Both of them grimaced and then laughed softly after a muffled groan reached their ears, cutting the tension easily.

“Those two,” Alex shook her head and snorted again. “They are really great together,” She added, locking eyes with Tobin again. She felt as if they could do the vast majority of their communication just through eye contact but there were words that needed to be said; things she couldn't just leave Tobin wondering about for the rest of her life. Alex sighed. It was now or never. She took Tobin's hand in hers, intertwining their fingers. 

“I want you,” she said. “I don't know how something so simple could turn into something so convoluted and fucked up. I'll never understand. I-I uh...” Alex stuttered, getting up the courage to say the words she needed to say. “I'm in love with you,” her voice cracked and she bit her lip. Tears threatened to make their appearance but she refused to let that happen. Not yet. 

“Alex,” Tobin whispered, a small smile tugged at the corners of her lips. “I love you, too.” Alex nodded, her teeth still dug into her lip painfully and she sniffed. 

“Is it that easy?” She asked rhetorically. “After everything, after the night we were together, after the end of my marriage. After everything. Is it as easy as being in love and saying it? I want you.” Alex said again. “But I don't want to fuck up again.” 

Tobin nodded, understanding the depth of Alex's own concern. Every relationship was risky and happy ever after was not only a lie but not achievable. Life happened, ups and downs, growths and changes and not many couples made it. An even smaller percentage of those who “made it” were actually happy. Would they be another statistic, another failure? There was no way to look into the future.

“You're gonna fuck up again,” Tobin said, her voice as gentle as it could be. Alex's face registered the hurt Tobin's words caused her, but she wasn't phased as she continued. “So am I. No one is perfect, no couple is perfect. If we go into anything in life with the expectation of perfection, we'll fail. But if you're going to fuck up, and I'm going to fuck up, why don't we at least do it together?” She smiled at Alex. “Then, at least, at the end of the day we can tell each other we did our best and that tomorrow is a new day to fuck up.” Alex snorted, the tears that had been threatening to break through did, as two tears slid down her face. 

Tobin brushed the tears away with her free hand and hugged Alex, feeling her own tears sting her eyes, as well. 

“So, what do you say, Alex. Wanna go on a date with me?” Tobin whispered, still wrapped in her friend's arms. Alex nodded.

“Yes,” her voice was quiet and choked. Their embrace continued, neither one wanting to let the other go. But they leaped apart when they heard a thud followed by a muted 'fuck'. They exchanged glances. 

“Is that Ash and Ali?” Alex asked. Tobin shook her head. 

“I think someone's in Pinoe's bathroom,” she whispered just as the door to Ashlyn and Ali's room opened, the pair obviously disheveled were going to make their way back downstairs with the hopes that no one had missed them.

“Pst, Ash, Ali! Someone's in Pinoe's bathroom,” Alex hissed, motioning them over. The couple made their way over on tiptoes. The four listened cautiously. 

“Wait, what are you doing in Pinoe's room?” Ali asked, looking suspiciously from Tobin to Alex. 

“Shh!” Tobin insisted. Nearly identical grins spread on all their faces when a hushed moan reached their ears. 

“Do you think it's Pinoe?” Ashlyn asked, her brow furrowed. Tobin shook her head. 

“No way, she was downstairs when we came up. If it's not you two, it's not me and Alex...maybe Hope and Kelley?” Tobin guessed. Ashlyn cackled to herself. 

“I'm gonna go grab Pinoe and Abby, they need to be here for this.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part one of two for this chapter. My major apologies for the delay; I'm preparing for surgery next week and I was in Portland for the Pre-season tournament (go Reign!) like three days last week. Enjoy this tidbit! Hopefully the rest will be up tonight, tomorrow morning at the latest. Happy reading!

Shame wasn't an emotion any of the women that gathered around the on suite bathroom in Pinoe's room felt. Ashlyn, Ali, Tobin, Alex, Pinoe, Abby, Carli, Becky, A-Rod, Christie, Syd and Shannon vied for space in front of the door. The coveted spot was ultimately won by A-Rod, whose rounded stomach gave her an advantage. An unfair one, according to Pinoe.

“Yo, you with the belly, move over, I wanna listen!” She whispered fiercely. A-Rod grinned in return and stuck her tongue out at her team mate. 

“I won fair and square,” she countered, tossing her long hair behind her shoulder with a flick of her head. 

“Sh!” Tobin insisted, glaring at the both of them. Pinoe crossed her arms over her chest and glared.

“She's got mom ears, Rapinoe, you know as well as I do that they can pick up on the slightest noise,” Christie reasoned, placing a caring hand on her shoulder. 

“I should put a soccer ball under my shirt and push my way up there,” Pinoe mumbled almost silently under her breath, which only caused A-Rod to turn around and shoot the blonde a look. Pinoe's face registered surprise and she put her hands up in defeat. “Alright, alright, A-Rod and company it is then!” Soft chuckles erupted around her and Pinoe smiled. This night was turning out better than she could have planned. The question of who was in the bathroom was nagging at her though and she was struggling to stay quiet.

She perked up moments later when a louder exclamation reached their ears. 

“Who is it?” She whispered, her excitement at the prospect of solving the mystery was apparent. Even in the dim light of the room, the blush on A-Rod's face was obvious. 

“It's Kling, I'm almost sure.” The silence in the room stretched to the breaking point. Syd broke it before it got unbearable.

“Where are Hope and Kelley?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any ideas where Hope and Kelley might be?


	8. Chapter 8

Although Kelley and Hope's whereabouts were on the minds of a dozen of their teammates, their minds were far from anything other than what was happening in the room they were sharing at Abby's. 

Hope could see nothing but black, and her body was tense with anxiety. She wasn't used to being completely taken out of control of a situation and although she was enjoying it quite a bit, she still found herself working against the restraints that bound her wrists above her head. Hope grunted in mild frustration. 

“Relax,” Kelley's warm breath tickled her ear and Hope gasped. With her ability to see blocked by the make shift blindfold, her senses were heightened more than she would have guessed. To top it off, Kelley always knew exactly where to touch her to drive her crazy. 

“It's not easy to relax when- oh!” Hope moaned softly when the touch of kisses Kelley trailed along her collarbone was met with another sensation. The sensation of a pair of hands rubbed gently up her hips to her sides. Her back arched with the new person's touch and she shivered. The soft chuckle of the third woman reached her ears. 

Warm breath bloomed over Hope's stomach, right under her belly button. Goosebumps littered her flesh and she clenched her jaw, still fighting against letting the two other women realize just how much she was enjoying the game they were playing with her. She knew it was futile; her body betrayed her with the way it moved, the thumping of her heart in her chest and the quiet gasps that kept making their way from her mouth without her permission every time she felt fingertips, lips or a tongue brush over her flesh. 

“Fuck,” Hope felt her resistance slip away when the third woman's teeth sunk into her inner thigh. 

“Oh yes,” the whispered voice rose from between her legs. “That was the plan.” Seconds that felt like minutes passed, but the other woman let it build. She watched Hope's body move under the administration of Kelley's hands, a small, cocky smile tugged at the corner of her lips. The moment that Hope forgot where she was, she planned to strike. So when Kelley straddled Hope and pressed her lips against the blindfolded woman, she knew it was time.

* * *

“Did you hear something?” Kling panted, her voice low. Moe shook her head. 

“Keep going,” the younger woman all but moaned into the darkness of the bathroom while she threw her head back. She was almost to the point of not caring who heard, who might walk in. Although they had gotten off to a rough start, they had found a rhythm and she wasn't about to break it.  
* * *

“Have you checked outside?” Shannon asked Abby, who shrugged in response. “These parties are starting to get crazy, Abs. We've got Kling and someone else in the bathroom and it sounds like there's a good time going on, Ali and Ash sneaking off to get it on, something is up with Pinoe and Steph and can we discuss Alex and Tobin?” A grin spread across Abby's face.

“That's why everyone shows up, Boxxy” Abby said smugly. “Things get crazy and no one wants to miss out on the details.” Shannon smirked.

“Someday, people are actually going to get hurt and then we'll all get in trouble.” Shannon cautioned. “Where could they be? Do you think they went to bed already?” 

“Well, maybe...I know Hope has been taking it easy on the drinking. Maybe they went to watch TV in their room? But they won't want to miss this. Let's go check their room.” Abby lead the way down the stairs to her 'basement' which was actually fully converted into several rooms that included a home theater, a small home gym, her office, and two of her guestrooms and a bathroom. 

“How big is this place?” Shannon asked incredulously. 

“Way too big. I think a few people could live here without me knowing it. I'd sell, now that I'm not married but this area is really nice and the house is worth like four times the amount I bought it for so...” Her voice trailed off when they reached the room in which Hope and Kelley had taken up temporary residence. 

Shannon knocked softly with no response. Abby knocked louder, and called out with the same result so she shrugged.

“Should we try the handle? Maybe they're asleep. I might be a little paranoid but I don't like that we can't find them,” Shannon suggested, wringing her hands. Abby nodded. 

The door opened easily but neither of them were prepared for what they saw behind the door. 

“Oh my god,” Shannon and Abby breathed in unison, quickly closing the door. “Was that-?” They continued and Abby shook her head. 

“Hope and Kelley, right?” Abby asked. Shannon nodded her head. “And Christen?” Abby covered her eyes with her hands and backed away from the door as if the room contained something poisonous just in time. It swung open and Kelley emerged wrapped in a sheet, her face red with anger.

“What the fuck?” She yelled at both of the older women. Abby put her hands up in defense. 

“We couldn't find you and we were worried! We knocked, we had no idea that-” Abby motioned to the room, “With Press!” Beside her, Shannon snorted into her hand, trying to hide her smile. Kelley sputtered incoherently, her entire face and neck beet red from her embarrassment and anger. “I'm sorry! It's not like I wanted to see that!” Abby cried.

From upstairs, the three women heard a scream followed by raucous laughter and they looked up.

“What's going on up there?” Kelley asked, her curiosity temporarily distracting her from the matter at hand. 

“We think Kling is having sex in Pinoe's bathroom,” Shannon said, and quickly made her way up the stairs. Kelley stared after her, confused.

“With Pinoe?” She asked Abby.

“No, not Pinoe, I dunno who but I'm going to find out.” Abby followed closely behind Shannon, leaving Kelley wrapped in her sheet and her confusion. 

* * *

Moe's body shook, her nails digging into Kling's back as she moved with her. The sounds of her orgasm were muted by Kling's neck, where Moe had buried her head when it became obvious they would be found out easily if she didn't. 

Before long, both women collapsed into each other, panting and a little sweaty from their encounter. Kling was the first to speak.

“I guess- I guess we should probably get back to the party,” She suggested weakly, swallowing hard. Moe nodded, still not trusting her voice to speak. Neither of them moved, however, staying wrapped in each other's arms. 

All in all, the experience had been a success, Kling thought, even though at first they had been less than graceful. They fit together surprisingly well, and easily once they had gotten into it. Even after, Kling didn't feel any kind of embarrassment as she held onto her longtime friend and team mate while they caught their breath. 

Moe sat up, locking eyes with Kling in the dark bathroom. She brushed her dark hair out of her face gently and leaned in, pressing her lips against Kling's sweetly. The simple yet meaningful kiss held on, neither of them wanting to be the first to pull away. 

Too soon, a knock on the bathroom door caused Kling to jump back from Moe. “Shit!” She exclaimed and looked around frantically for their various articles of clothing.

“Uhhh, I need to pee.” Pinoe's voice came through the door followed by stifled laughter and Kling dropped her head. In the darkness, Moe's eyes were as round as saucers.

“Fuck,” Kling swore again softly before she raised her voice to answer her team mate, doing her best to sound natural. “Yeah, uh I'll be right out.” This time, the sounds of laughter were a little more obvious. Kling flicked on the light and sighed. 

“What do we do?” Moe whispered, jumping off the counter and picking their clothing up off the floor. 

“Obviously I have to leave like...I dunno! Hide in the shower! After she leaves, you can sneak out.” Moe nodded, her face breaking into a smile.

“Great idea!”

* * *

“Yup, I think the best part is happening right now,” Pinoe said smugly, glancing at her team mates around her. Christie made a face.

“I'm starting to feel like a voyeur.” She said softly and Carli snorted with laughter. 

“We kind of are.”

“Good point, although I'm not getting any sexual gratification out of this, honestly.” Becky chimed in. 

“Speak for yourself,” Syd chuckled. Tobin made a small gagging sound and Syd squared her shoulders, lifting her chin. “I'm pregnant, food turns me on right now! What, you don't think it's hot when people are having sex?” 

“You might be a tiny bit gay, Syd,” Alex suggested. Syd grinned.

“I never said I wasn't.” Pinoe guffawed silently and high fived her friend. 

“I always knew you were a little gay, Syd.” Pinoe said smugly.

“Well you should, considering I've made out with you like a dozen times.” A-Rod stifled her laughter.

“I knew it!” Pinoe glared at her teammates. 

“I think it's over, I'm gonna knock.” 

* * *

Kling emerged from the bathroom after making sure her clothes were on straight, her hair was in place and she didn't look as if she had just spent the night having sex with her friend who was now hidden in the bathtub. Deep down she knew that Pinoe and whoever else was on the other side of the door knew what was going on, but she hoped she could play it off. 

She wasn't prepared to come face to face with ten of her teammates. Pinoe grinned from ear to ear. 

“Hey buddy,” the blonde said casually. “How's it going?” Her eyes twinkled and Kling did her best to keep her game face on.

“Pretty good, I had a little too much to drink and found your bathroom by mistake,” She finished, lamely. Pinoe raised her eyebrow.

“Mmhmm...and are you forgetting anything in the bathroom?” She asked, sauntering into the small space and looking around. 

“No, no I think I've got everything,” Kling tried her best to sound normal but her voice cracked at the end and she had to clear her throat. Pinoe grinned.

“I think you might have left something in the shower,” Pinoe slowly meandered over to the tub, where the curtain was pulled tightly shut.

“No! Don't-” Kling started toward the blonde who pulled the curtain with one easy motion. 

Moe stood lamely, fully dressed but disheveled in the tub and waved sheepishly to the crowd who had gathered in front of the door. Ali screamed with glee and quickly covered her mouth, doubling over with laughter. A grin spread across Moe's face and she laughed as Pinoe offered her arm to help her out of the tub. 

“Oh my god you two,” Ali squeaked, gripping her stomach. Tears rolled down her face.

“It's not that funny,” Kling said defensively, although she was laughing too.

“It is, it is!” She gasped, her laughter leaving her breathless. “This is where Ash and I hooked up for the first time!”


	9. The Pot Goes To...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking around! Enjoy this last mini-chapter

Brunch was a comedic affair the next morning as one by one, those who had placed bets against the Klingenmoe hook-up sullenly handed over wads of cash to a very appreciative Pinoe. Each person was met with a personal taunt that only she could handle to dish out with such grace. Kling and Moe had returned to their normal state, with the addition of a few lust filled glances and the occasional hand holding or soft kiss. Tobin and Alex had returned from Tobin's hotel room after what had obviously been a sleepless yet productive night for the two of them. Steph shot Pinoe a meaningful smile when the pair were caught kissing sweetly while waiting to grab some food. Carli crinkled her nose. 

“You know, guys, we're a soccer team, not a match making group,” she said snidely and then popped a strawberry in her mouth.

“Oh, sure, Carlos, like you have any room to talk,” JJ piped up from beside her. “I seem to remember an incident between you and Becky not too long ago.” She elbowed her side gently, coaxing a smile from their co-captain.

“They weren't kissing, Jules, they were sharing secrets and shit that only captains get to share. It's like their secret handshake, but, like...with tongues.” Pinoe wiggled her eyebrows, winning her a few laughs from around the large table. 

“Were things always this crazy?” Steph asked to no one in particular.

“This is vanilla compared to the things we used to get up to,” Abby smirked. 

“Care to elaborate?” Christen asked, drawing attention to herself for the first time that morning. She had spent the majority of the morning making herself scarce. She wasn't looking forward to the ribbing she was sure to get from each one of her friends.

“My lips are sealed,” Christie pretended to zip her lips shut and throw away the key. In unison, over a dozen heads turned toward Shannon, who had been enjoying the banter silently.

“Don't look at me! Let's just say that Kelley, Hope and Christen weren't the first to take the dive into ménage à trois,” she winked at Christen, who dipped her head doing her best to hide her blush when the table erupted in laughter. 

“No shame, Press! You know how long I tried to lay Hope before I gave up?” Pinoe chimed in happily. 

“That was tedious,” Hope responded. “I'm happy that phase of our relationship is over, Rapinoe. And Syd.” She said, pointedly. Pinoe gasped in mock surprise.

“Sydney Rae Leroux! You told me that I was the only one!” She exclaimed to which Syd responded with a shrug.

“Can you blame me? She's hot and intimidating. I figured she was a top. Apparently I was WAY off.” She snickered and Hope stuttered in an unsuccessful attempt to redeem her previous reputation.

“IT WAS ONE TIME!” She finally got out.

“Sure, Hope, that's what ALL the subs say,” Alyssa jabbed quietly. Hope shot her a look that would normally kill anyone on the spot, but Alyssa just smiled back sweetly.

“That look isn't going to work anymore, Hopey.” Kelley said happily but quickly dropped her gaze when Hope gave her the same look. Chuckles surrounded the table and they all ate in a comfortable silence, broken when Ali and Ashlyn entered the room rubbing sleep from their eyes.

“Hey guys,” Ali yawned and Alex gasped, jumping from the table. 

“Is that it?!” She squealed, grabbing Ali's hand and pulling it to her face. Ashlyn grinned happily.

“What? Oh yeah! This is it,” She displayed her hand in mock coyness, enjoying the way the light bounced off of her diamond ring.

“What is it?” Christie asked curiously. “Ashlyn, you proposed?” Ashlyn nodded. 

“She said yes, but I really do believe she only agreed for the ring. She wears it whenever she gets the chance.” The women surrounded the couple, examining the ring closely.

“Wow, Sleeves!” Pinoe whistled, “That's quite the rock. Don't wear that on the pitch, Kriegy, you'll take someone's eye out.” She advised.

“Or amputate a limb, shit that thing is huge!” Sydney commented. 

“Guys, let's eat we've all got to hit the road,” Shannon advised, tapping her watch. Reluctantly, everyone agreed and took their places.

Pinoe smiled to herself, taking in the picture of her friends around the table. Two new romances had bloomed, and she was richer than the night previous. It had been a night for the books.

* * *

One by one, sometimes two by two, the women left to head home. Only Pinoe remained when Abby shut the door and exhaled with relief.

“Your cut,” Pinoe said, slapping a wad of cash into Abby's hands. 

“Nice doing business with you, as always, blondie.” Abby replied and messed her team mate's hair. “We cleaned up nice this time,” she added, counting the money.

“If I've learned one thing, it's to always bet against the crowd. Until next time, Abs,” Pinoe grabbed her into a hug.

“Until next time,” Abby agreed.


End file.
